


into your arms

by hanabyulse



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabyulse/pseuds/hanabyulse
Summary: moonbyul is swf's bassist and lead vocalist. on a fateful night, swf plays for a bar owned by a pretty lady in the crowd.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	into your arms

SWF as a full-time garage band would only ever get gig bookings at their small town's bars.

Well, singular, _bar_.

Just not this time around. After spending her first semester of college in the city, SWF's drummer, Jung Wheein, was able to convince one of her city friends to let them play. Moonbyul, their lead vocalist and bassist, agreed with nothing else to do, days passing by numbly. Hyejin, their lead guitarist, would always just shrug and mutter a 'sure', never showing up at rehearsal and drop by Moonbyul's place three hours before they traveled away.

Behind Moonbyul, Wheein grunted, palm resting on her shoulder and turned her neck to the side with a cracking sound. "My arms are sooo tired and Hyejin never even comes around."

With a sigh, Moonbyul shook her head. "She has to. The city is about five hours away." Wheein clicked her tongue and let her drumsticks fall to the ground in defeat.

As though on cue, the door to Moonbyul's garage lifted up to show a short tan woman with black wavy hair. Hyejin.

"Miss me?" She wore a proud smile on her face, as opposed to Wheein's scrunched up face painted with frustration.

Moonbyul laughed, only knowing what always came next after this bout.

"Of course I do, you idiot! You're a part of this band, please act like it, babe." Wheein's bottom lip peeked out in a pout as Hyejin rushed to wrap her in a hug.

"I'm all for this cute couple shit and everything, but can we go now? We might run late." Moonbyul cut in, putting herself in between the two of them. She was met with an eyeroll from Hyejin and a huff from Wheein. Just as she was expecting. The bassist's eyes dart to their instruments, gesturing for the two of them to do something.

Defiantly, Wheein and Hyejin packed their equipment and loaded them into the back of Wheein's older brother's van, one that was mostly always lent to them anyway, so much that its interior smelled strongly of a mixture of Hyejin's Bath & Body Works perfume, the ashes of Moonbyul's cigarettes piled up on the dashboard, and Wheein attempting to mask all of it up with a dainty little air freshener tree.

Which, almost never worked because the windows were always down anyway for the three of them to sing their lungs out to their setlist.

Moonbyul and Wheein regularly exchanged shifts in driving for the next five hours, in fear that if one of them drove too much they wouldn't be able to play for the gig. While as usual, Hyejin tried to refresh her memory of the chord progression and the lyrics for their songs at the backseat.

Upon arriving at the venue, Hyejin gasped at the amount of people that flocked the bar even though it was a Thursday night. Surely, these college students had to attend their classes by next morning.

Moonbyul scrunched up her nose at the sight of multiple groups of students downing alcoholic drinks by shots. She used to be just like one of them, and found herself smiling at the memory.

Before they set their instruments and equipment on stage, Moonbyul had her hair tied up in a low bun, testing out the mic's sound and playing a few chords for the amplifiers.

"Good evening, only to the ladies." She joked breathily into the mic with a raised eyebrow, earning whoops from the women in the crowd and a single slap on the arm from Hyejin. The bassist turned away from the mic to laugh with her bandmates.

"We're playing four little songs for you, that sound good?" Wheein sat behind the drumset, a wide smile on her face. She always was the happiest being up here. The crowd responded with cheers and expectations hung in the air.

The song they played was usually started by Wheein's soft voice.

_Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_  
_No one knows it's you, Miss Jackson_  
_Found another victim_  
_But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson_

And it would be Moonbyul's time. She never felt at home anywhere else more than on stage, playing her heart out on the bass and willing to bust a lung just to hit the song's right notes. For this reason alone, she never felt like she was on stage being watched. Only this time it felt different, someone was definitely staring right at her. _Only_ her.

She licked her lips, the tip of her tongue making contact with the cold metal pierced on her lip. The bassists placed her mouth closer to the mic, making steady eye contact with the woman in the crowd. Her mind was starting to slip away somewhere else, but she snapped out of it the moment she heard Wheein's drums. As the bassist peeked back at her, the younger girl squints, almost saying "get your head in the stage!".

For the last song of their setlist, Wheein never had the heart to remove _that_ song, no matter how much Hyejin and Moonbyul did.

"It's been nice, Bar 81. I'd love to be here again some time." Moonbyul smiled before the starting note.

The last song always would be bittersweet to them, mostly because it was always uncertain when their next performance would be.

_She won't kiss and tell_  
_But this isn't hell_  
_She got that name, it all seems like a game_  
_How she moves so well_  
_I won't call this hell_  
_But if I had to guess_  
_I'd say we've got a mess you could sell_

The three of them said their thanks before ultimately leaving the stage for a few drinks and then settling down to a motel nearby until the morning after.

Moonbyul pushed her way through the crowd, longing to finally talk to the girl lost yet stood out in the sea of people. She set her eyes on her, with her carefree dancing and dirty blonde hair swaying to the rhythm.

On her way, she gulped down a shot of whatever Hyejin had ordered for her and it came down her throat hot. She blinked her eyes, they seemed somewhat heavy after that strong stuff.

Moonbyul would never be in the city again. She wasn't going to let this opportunity pass her by. There was no way she was letting this woman slip through her fingers, just as the woman had Moonbyul wrapped around hers. Moonbyul swore that for a split second, their eyes met and her eyes danced with mischief.

Once she was close enough, she wanted to make conversation as soon and as short as possible, she just wanted those glossy lips on hers; maybe more.

"Don't you wanna know what else these fingers can do?" The side of Moonbyul's lip quirked up, and the mysterious woman handed her glass of drink to one of her friends, tongue pressed against her cheek. She narrowed her eyes and rested her chin on her knuckles.

"What makes you think I want to know?" Beside her, a short girl with raven-black hair laughed—denting Moonbyul's ego effectively.

"Don't be like that baby, you're hurting me." Moonbyul feigned hurt, hand over her chest and the blonde laughed in response, a hand running through her hair. She took one step closer to the bassist, making her cheeks heat up. To make things worse, she just had to tip Moonbyul's chin to say, "I'm not your baby."

Too close, the mysterious woman was too close to Moonbyul. She placed her hands on her hips, leaning in closer for a hushed whisper. "But you could be."

The woman tutted, shaking her head with a smile. She really wasn't going to let Moonbyul have it. Otherwise, she was just playing hard to get. The bassist knew she would've been worth it anyway.

"You never know when I'm going to be back here you know, maybe I never will be." Moonbyul raised an eyebrow along with the subtle suggestion and the blonde woman laughed.

"Of course you will be. I own the place, darling." Right then and there did Moonbyul realize that victory would never be hers.


End file.
